


Dare

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Phallophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, acting on a dare, is on a mission to seduce Quidditch players. Harry is not on his list, though. Right up until something unforeseen happens.<br/>Harry and Draco are both 16 in this fic and thus over the age of consent where the story takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

It started as a dare, or rather, that was what Draco subsequently told himself that it did. In reality, he'd never have accepted as silly a thing as a dare if he hadn't had his reasons. Which he did. Trying to kill someone isn't fun, especially not under such stress and even more so when there was no solace, no safe places, no one to confide in. He really only had one outlet, one way of feeling safe and cared for, even if it was only for a brief time, and that one thing he made the most of. Sex. He was good at it too. Good at the act and good at the seduction.

Some of them were easy: there were girls who were gold-diggers and girls who went for the dangerous in the form of a son of a Death Eater who might even be one himself. There were boys who fell for the fact that he was as discreet as they were. He liked them best. The look of guilt and terror on their faces was like icing on the cake and he liked that almost as much as he liked the sex itself. It was also easy to please guys and he had to admit he liked cock. Which was where the dare came in.

Of course, he couldn't brag about his conquests, but the buzz was all over Slytherin house even if no-one dared put their name to the rumours or even openly admit their credibility. However, around Christmas someone had smuggled in a bottle of something that wasn't Fire whiskey but kicked like a mule and the boys in his dorm had gotten pissed and had a great time not being able to think. That was when the dare was devised. Blaise wanted to know how many Quidditch players one guy could fuck and Draco had taken that dare. He'd already figured out how many Slytherin Quidditch players a guy could fuck (three, in case anyone asked and he wasn't giving name, thankyouverymuch!), so the conclusion was that he had to figure out the other teams next.

Even when they'd sobered, Draco refused to back out of it – a dare was a dare and in the name of truth and so on and so forth. In other words, there were quite a few desirable people of both sexes on those teams and now he had the perfect reason to pursue them.

He'd gone about is systematically, one team at a time. Hufflepuffs: two out of seven – one of each sex. Ravenclaws: four our of seven – three girls, one guy (brainy sluts, apparently). Then came the last team, the one he knew was the real challenge. The Gryffindors. They'd shun him on principle, so this was where he needed to get really sneaky.

First down was Demelza Robins. She was apparently a curious one and eager too, which made her relatively easy. He wondered who she wanted to impress and considered advising her to practice blow-jobs if she really meant that impression thing.

After that excellent start he met with the foreseen difficulties. It was almost impossible to get close to these people! There was also the complication of a few of them being rather unattractive. Like the boy-Weasley. Not his type at all. The girl-Weasley was at least tolerable, though why Potter liked her that much he'd never get. Potter himself was a whole other issue and Draco had more or less decided that for him he'd make an exception and not even try.

That was before he had his brilliant and sneaky idea that backfired. That idea changed everything and afterwards Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to curse himself or congratulate himself for devising it.

He needed to get the bloody Gryffindors on a one-to-one basis and preferably in an already heated situation. So he took to hiding in the Quidditch locker room around their practice. Invariably, one or two would lag behind and if it was one, he could make a move.

It worked like a dream. Within a few weeks he'd caught a girl – Chaser, from what he recalled – and a guy, one of the Beaters they had now. He wasn't a very good player but an okay fuck. And much to Draco's relief, Potter always left with at least one of the Weasleys – which meant he really didn't have a chance of getting any of them alone anyway.

Of course he should have known that his luck wouldn't last forever. He hit a stint. For some reason, Potter kept hanging back in the damned showers and Draco was stuck waiting as every other potential target dressed and left. And some of those were interesting enough that he was waiting with an annoying hard-on. By the second time this happened he was aggravated. By the third annoyed and by the fourth almost furious. He decided he'd had it with that. If Potter was going to annoy him, he at least wanted a look!

Draco slipped from his hiding place (an empty and unused broom closet) and snuck closer, peaking around the wall and into the showers. His heart was racing because this was not how he usually wanted to be discovered. He'd pretend to blunder in, apologise and pretend to leave again, but drop a very flattering comment on the way to the door. Usually that would provoke a response and he'd stay. The rest was relatively simple. Not so this time. He was sneaking, very clearly sneaking, and peeking at a guy in the shower. Harry Potter, not just any guy.

What he saw when he looked around that corner almost made him gasp and he pulled back quickly. No. Potter couldn't. No... Damn it, he'd have to look again! Draco looked around the corner very carefully. Yes. He'd been right. Potter was wanking in the bloody shower and Merlin... Draco had never seen anything like it. And by now he was very sure there was nothing like it on Hogwarts.

He had the most amazing cock Draco had ever seen. And by now, that was saying a bit. It wasn't that it was scarily huge or monstrous, but it was big. Draco licked his lips and watched, mesmerized, as Potter kept running his hand over that large, beautiful cock. It almost caused Draco to moan, especially as Potter moved faster and his head fell back and... Draco bit his lip to avoid moaning out loud when Potter came.

It took him almost too long to realise that he was in plain view of someone who would open his eyes in a second and he pulled back right before he heard the water turn off. He scrambled back to that cupboard faster than he'd thought he could and watched Potter getting dressed through a crack in the door. Watched and wanked furiously. He came even before Potter was fully dressed and had to sit there for a few minutes and feel stupid and vulnerable and very unsatisfied. Damned.

For a few days after that Draco was trying to re-group and find out what the hell had happened there! He'd reacted in a way he'd never done before and felt something he never had before – like a desire that was larger than him. It puzzled him and annoyed him, more annoyed him because it was bloody Potter and he hated the stupid git. He had to go back. It was the only way to find out.

So at the next Gryffindor practice he was back in his closet. This time he was impatient and eager in a way that matched the unusual experience from last time. It also irritated him because he shouldn't feel that way about a cock and especially not about bloody Potter's damned prick. But he did and he wanted that rush again, to see that. Perhaps this time... No. Not going there. Not even thinking about it.

Waiting was agony and he was so impatient that he shifted a bit too much and almost called attention to himself. He could hear the guys in the showers, chatting about practice and one by one they left. He heard the Weasley-girl call to Potter: _Harry, should I wait for you?_ and his thrill grew when Potter's _No_ reached him. Then there was just Potter and Weasley left and the freckled menace was asking the same question and Potter went _Go ahead, Ron, I'll be right up. Just need some time to think._. Draco snickered silently at what _thinking_ apparently amounted to if you were Potter...

As soon as Weasley left, Draco was out of the closet and back where he'd watched last time. Just remembering the sight had his cock semi-hard and he thanked whatever powers that might be that robes let you touch yourself without having to take off too many clothes. It was with a rapidly beating heart he looked around the corner.

And there it was, in all it's glory and Potter with it. He was just getting started, leaning back against the wall, eyes closed and his mouth half-open. The water was running over him and he was expertly coaxing that fantastic cock into a state of very desirable hardness. When you saw him like that, Potter wasn't so bad looking... His body was toned and generally more developed than he'd imagined – more than most of the other sixth-year-students'. There were parts of it he'd like to touch, even. Most of all his cock. Merlin and Circe...

All he could do, regrettably, was touch his own cock, so that was what he did, matching Potter's movements as closely as he could. As Potter really started to get going, he moaned and so did Draco.

Potter's eyes opened in a flash and Draco was hit by amazement and then a lightning-bolt of green anger. He should've remembered how damned fast Potter was, but he'd forgotten – and crouching on the floor with one hand on your own cock is not the easiest position to get out of. He was caught. Potter's hand closed on the front of his robe, yanked him up, slammed him against the wall and Draco nearly had his breath knocked out of him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Potter growled in a way that Draco had never imagined he could sound. This was the guy he saw on the Quidditch field, not the stumbling boy he always imagined and remembered from Potions.

"I was... it..." Draco had lost all capacity for speech and to add to his humiliation he was blushing now. Also, that cock was so close now that it slapped gently against his hip and it was highly distracting. "Fuck me."

Did he say that out loud? Shit! He did! Draco was mortified and didn't want to look at Potter but he had to because if he didn't he wouldn't know when he'd be knocked unconscious and he preferred to know.

Potter had a dumb-struck look on his face that soon turned to very smug satisfaction. "From what I hear you are usually the one who does the fucking. I'm honoured." He let go of Draco's robes but didn't move away. "What are you waiting for? Strip!"

And Draco did. He had no idea why the fuck he was doing what Potter said, but he was and he was having the distinct feeling that he'd get to touch that cock. In a few seconds he was naked and feeling very small – in more than one way – when faced with Potter like this.

"So why?" Potter demanded. "I know you're working your way through the Quidditch teams and I also know a few of the other things you get up to around here, but I thought you shunned me. So why? What's the catch?"

"You... your.. it's the..." Fuck this, he was Draco Malfoy, not a stuttering fool. "I watched because you were ruining my plans by always being the last to leave. And you have the biggest cock I've seen around here and I want it." He even managed to sound demanding and a touch haughty and he also kept his cool when he grabbed that magnificent cock to prove his point.

Potter smirked in a way that shouldn't be allowed a Gryffindor half-blood. "All right. I'll take that for now." He grabbed Draco's shoulder painfully hard and turned him around, pushing him against the wall. Draco could hear whispering and feel the effect of a lube spell and was starting to get nervous because Potter was right, he usually did the fucking and Potter was huge and-

"Oh!" Draco cried out in a mix of pain and ecstasy when he felt Potter press in. It hurt. A good deal more than when he'd last done this. It also felt fantastic. Just the knowledge of what was in him! His hand still tingled from having touched it briefly and now it was in him, moving, surprisingly gentle and controlled and it was so definitely not the first time Potter had done this!

Behind him Potter was making the most enticing sounds, small grunts and moans and soon his hand was on Draco's cock and stroking him. It was all Draco could do to keep standing and not succumb to the sensations. He wasn't even aware of the moans he was making too, only of those two feelings – a hand on his cock and the most fantastic cock in his arse.

In only a few, far too short minutes Draco was coming, crying out against the cool wall and moments later he heard a louder grunt and felt Potter coming in him and almost lost it at the thought of what that cock looked like when it shot.

For a few moments Potter was leaning on him, hot breath on Draco's ear, then he pulled away and despite himself, Draco made a keening, needy sound (the thought of which made him blush even hours later) at the loss of that cock in him.

"Now get out of here." Potter was already turning away, back to his shower, and Draco had the distinct feeling of being tossed away like a used rag. Still, he picked up his robe.

No. He wasn't just going to take this. He tossed the robe over towards the pile of clothes that belonged to Potter and went after him into the showers.

"The least you can do after fucking me is let me have a shower," he said. Potter didn't push him away and Draco was secretly pleased.

"Shower, then get the fuck out. And if I catch you again..." The threat hang in the air, making Draco feel like he definitely wanted to be caught again.


End file.
